CYBORG 009
by sarukid
Summary: -Universo Alterno- Jou es un asesino contratado para deshacerse de Francoise, pero habrá ciertas circunstancias que se lo impedirán.
1. Default Chapter

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CYBORG 009 [Shotaro Ishinomori]

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Este es un fic basado como ya lo notaron... ¬¬ (Que torpe) cof, cof, en CYBORG 009,

Solo espero que sea de su agrado, como a mi no me gusta el YAOI este es un fic de Joe Shimamura y Francoise Arnoul, que por cierto es una de mis parejas preferidas, este es un universo alterno, donde Joe es un asesino y Francoise una niña rica.

CAP. 01: THE KILLER.

-Sabes, déjame aquí-. Una joven rubia bajó de una enorme limosina de color negro, traía puesto un vestido escotado y entallado de color rosa, en los hombros un chal del mismo color que su vestido y unas zapatillas color blanco -. Nos veremos mañana.

-Sí, te estaré esperando en el patio de la escuela -. Le contestó una chica de cabello negro -. Que tengas buenas noches, Francoise.

-Tú también Artemisa -. Respondió la rubia.

La chica escaló la enorme reja, ella parecía estar alcoholizada pero la cruzó con enorme facilidad aún con las zapatillas puestas, estando a la mitad de la reja se dejó caer, se quitó las zapatillas y corrió hacia la entrada de la mansión; dos enormes perros se aproximaron a ella amenazadoramente pero después de olfatearla comenzaron a mover la cola, pero algo los inquietó porque pararon las orejas y gruñeron de forma amenazante, la rubia entornó los ojos para ver en la espesura de los árboles pero no vio nada.

-¿Por qué gruñen? -. Le preguntó a los perros -. Ahí no hay nada.

Se alejó de los perros retomando su camino, los dos canes se internaron en la pequeña arboleda perdiéndose de vista, comenzaron a ladrar durante unos instantes, luego. Silencio, todo estaba callado. _"Hay Demasiado silencio"_. Pensó la joven, pero prefirió no detenerse y continuó subiendo las escaleras, cuando pisó él ultimo escalón una voz tan fría como el metal la hizo detenerse.

-Je vous tuerai dans un chemin douloureux (Te mataré de una manera dolorosa) -. Dijo una voz en francés.

La rubia sólo alcanzó a ver unos ojos fríos de color café claro y escuchó el percutor y como giro el cilindro de un revolver plateado, una ráfaga cegadora de fuego y el penetrante dolor de ser atravesada por un pequeño proyectil de metal ardiente. Justo en el pecho se encajó la bala, no gritó, aún miraba esos fríos ojos, ojos que le eran atrayentes, aún con el dolor tardó un rato en desplomarse, cuando cayó al suelo aún miraba los ojos de su asesino, él volvió a jalar el percutor, el cilindro de las balas giró una vez más, esta vez apuntó a la cabeza para rematarla, pero un ruido interrumpió su trabajo, la puerta de la entrada se abrió y un guardia salió con una escopeta en las manos.

El joven guardó el arma y de un salto para atrás, bajó las escaleras, el guardia hizo dos detonaciones, pero las dos fallaron permitiendo que el joven se adentrara en la arboleda.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Arnoul? -. Al no recibir respuesta alguna, habló por un radiotransmisor -. La señorita está herida, rápido que manden un helicóptero del Hospital.

El helicóptero descendió en el helipuerto del Hospital, los paramédicos acostaron el cuerpo de la chica en una camilla y la trasladaron directamente a cirugía.

Dos días después del incidente la joven rubia aun descansaba en un cuarto del hospital, los mejores doctores la atendían, a su lado derecho un aparato para examinar su pulso y una bolsa de suero a su izquierda, el cuarto era bastante grande, enfrente de la ventana había catorce ramos de flores y en una pequeña mesa junto a la cama varios regalos sin abrir, pero eso no era lo que la inquietaba, en su mente aún recordaba esos ojos de color café, esos ojos tan fríos como un témpano de hielo, los ojos de su asesino.

------------------------------------------------o-----------------------------------------------

Fuera en el estacionamiento del hospital comenzaba a lloviznar, el viento movía, en un vaivén casi adormecedor, la copa de los árboles, un gato de color pardo corrió a refugiarse debajo de un automóvil, la puerta del piloto de éste se abrió, por ella descendió una persona que parecía ajena a ese lugar. Sus fríos ojos lo confirmaban.

-Buenas noches-. Le dijo el joven a la enfermera que se encontraba en el recibidor del hospital.

-Buenas noches-. Contestó la mujer -. ¿En que puedo ayudarlo?

-Busco el cuarto de la señorita Arnoul, Francoise Arnoul -. Le dijo el joven a la encargada -. Su padre me dijo que le entregara a la guardia de la señorita Arnoul este paquete.

-Espere un momento-. Dijo la enfermera -. Me comunicaré con ellos.

La mujer levantó el auricular del teléfono y marcó un numero, sólo tardó un momento le dirigió una mirada corta al joven que se encontraba frente a ella y colgó el teléfono.

-Puede pasar-. Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa -. Es el cuarto numero 23-C del tercer piso.

Subió por el ascensor, mientras lo hacia de la parte trasera de su pantalón saco una pistola, una 9mm automática y del bolsillo de su pantalón un silenciador, lo atornilló al cañón del arma, le quitó el seguro y la cargo.

Cuando salió del ascensor, hacia el pasillo observó a dos corpulentos hombres resguardando una puerta, ése, ése debía ser el cuarto de francoise, caminó con la pistola en la mano derecha y el paquete en la izquierda.

-Oye por aquí -. Le llamó uno de los dos guardias haciendo señas con las manos.

Guardó el arma en la parte trasera de su pantalón.

-¿Este es el cuarto 23-C? -. Preguntó el joven.

-Sí, ¿Ése es el paquete para la señorita Arnoul? -. Preguntó el hombre, mirando el paquete que sujetaba el joven en su mano izquierda.

-¿Eh? Ah sí éste es, un paquete para la señorita Arnoul-. El joven le entregó el paquete.

-Si no te molesta, lo abriremos-. Le dijo el guardia al joven.

-No, no me molestaría -. El joven dio media vuelta y se despidió-. Bueno eso es todo, creo que yo me retiraré.

Caminó hacia el ascensor, los dos sujetos aún lo miraban, pero no se detuvo, apretó el botón para que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran, entró al elevador. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un pequeño aparato parecido a un control. Las puertas se cerraron, jaló del control una larga antena y presionó un pequeño botón rojo, la explosión que se escuchó fue mínima, pero cuando él salió del elevador los dos guardias habían muerto, caminó por el pasillo, se detuvo en la puerta 23-C, miró a los guardias, éstos tenían fragmentos de metal en todo el rostro y manos, abrió la puerta con dificultad. La explosión la había trabado un poco, la joven se encontraba en la cama de la habitación, entró con cuidado, cerró la puerta. Ella dormía profundamente se acercó a ella, la miró un instante, "_parece sólo una niña, es una pena que la quiera muerta._". Pensó. "_Es muy atractiva_". Puso el cañón del arma en la frente de la chica. "_Tengo de ocho a diez minutos para terminar mi misión y salir de aqu_".

Una débil detonación se escuchó en la habitación...

-¿Por qué?... ¿por qué? No puedo matarla -. Se preguntó -. Éste es mi trabajo, sólo mi trabajo.

El cañón de la pistola ya no le apuntaba a la chica y la bala se había posado en la almohada, había fallado pero eso no le molestaba, solamente se preguntó como pudo fallar, guardó la pistola, tomó la almohada y la puso en el rostro de la chica. Lo apretó durante unos segundos pero lo soltó, no pudo continuar, dio media vuelta, salió de la habitación y giró la cabeza. La miró, tenia que matarla, además era sólo, sólo su trabajo.

TBC


	2. Blue Eyes

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CYBORG 009 [Shotaro Ishinomori]

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola de nuevo, éste es el segundo capítulo de este fic, . hmmmm, que felicidad nn, me siento también un poco mareado . Dado que no soy una persona constante espero terminar pronto este fic de CYBORG 009.

No todos los días son brillantes, ni todos son opacos, lo que los hace asombrosos es él echo de saber que sigo vivo.

CAP. 02: BLUE EYES.

Esa mañana fue tranquila, los pájaros trinaban, las ardillas correteaban una detrás de otra, los caracoles se arrastraban perezosamente sobre las hojas de los arbustos dejando un camino de baba detrás de ellos, los pichones gorjeaban con rabia para llamar la atención de sus padres y ser alimentados. Pero no todo era tranquilidad, la muerte había merodeado esa noche.

Frente al edificio, había cuando menos cinco automóviles de la policía, sus sirenas estaban encendidas chillando constantemente, un ir y venir de uniformados y algunos cuantos curiosos. Bueno, aquello no era normal, no todos los días se reportaba un ataque en un hospital, dos camilleros extrajeron los cuerpos de tres personas, dos de ellas cubiertas con las bolsas de la morgue, que reflejaban poco la luz del sol que les daba directamente, la tercera era una mujer joven tal vez de diecinueve o veinte años que parecía no tener nada dado que se encontraba conciente. Los reporteros no dejaban de hacerle preguntas ¿Quién podría querer hacerle daño señorita Arnoul?, ¿Sospecha de su padre el señor Arnoul?, ¿Se dice que fue atacada hace solo dos días en la entrada de la mansión Arnoul?, ¿Es eso cierto? La joven los miraba con odio, ¿Por qué le hacían esas preguntas tan estúpidas?, ¿Por qué no se encargaba de sus propios problemas?

En ese instante una enorme limosina de un negro obsidiana se detuvo delante de las ambulancias que pretendían transportar a los cadáveres y a la señorita Arnoul, de ella bajaron tres personas a las cuales podríamos comparar con gorilas con sacos y corbatas, altos como dos jirafas y tan anchos como secoyas, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unos lentes muy obscuros que por lo visto no los dejaban ver demasiado bien ya que tropezaban con todo lo que podían hacerlo, la cara de Francoise se había puesto roja, habría reconocido a aquellos tres sujetos en donde fuera. Era su escolta personal.

Los tres gorilas miraron a su protegida, una bondadosa, aunque horrenda sonrisa, se dibujó en los rostros de los tres, la chica les devolvió la sonrisa afablemente.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-. Preguntó lacónicamente.

-Su padre nos dijo que viniéramos por usted- dijo en un perfecto español, que nadie se hubiera esperado, dado que parecía más un simio que otra cosa y daba la impresión que se iba a poner a chillar como un mono en cualquier momento.

-Está bien-. Dijo Francoise -. Pero me gustaría cambiarme la ropa-. Dijo mirando la pequeña bata de hospital que traía encima.

-Trajimos un poco de ropa para que usted escogiera señorita-. Dijo el gorila y ayudó a la Señorita Francoise a bajar de la camilla.

-Será mejor que se ponga esto señorita-. Dijo otro grandullón y le dio su saco a Francoise.

La joven tomó el saco y se lo puso le quedaba tan bien como una de esas playeras de un jugador de Fútbol, abotonó el saco y caminó escoltada por sus tres enormes protectores hasta el vehículo, entró y cerró la puerta. Tardó entre treinta y cincuenta minutos para volver a salir, cuando salió se encontraba incluso peinada, llevaba una falda negra y un suéter muy pegado al cuerpo, un saco de color blanco y unas zapatillas negras.

-Gracias -. Dijo y le entregó el saco al gorila.

-No fue nada -. Contesto este y luego agregó -. Nos vamos ya, señorita Arnoul.

La rubia asintió, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda como si le hubieran puesto un hielo en el cuello o alguien le hubiera tocado el hombro de imprevisto, se dio vuelta y lo vio, como un espectro parado entre todas esas personas, ¿humano? Sí, ¿corpóreo? También. Sus ojos de color café se posaron en los de ella, la fulminaba, la miraba con tal odio y frialdad que aún estando en aquella multitud se sintió insegura, tenía miedo, temblaba, cuándo la mano de uno de sus guardaespaldas se poso en su hombro tuvo un pequeño respingo, giró la cabeza hacia su defensor este le sonrió, giró nuevamente la cabeza buscando al que la miraba pero ya no se encontraba ahí. Se había marchado.

Pero no era el único que la miraba, un poco alejado, un hombre con el cabello de un gris azulado y ojos azules como el cielo, la miraban de la misma manera, llevaba una pañoleta amarilla en el cuello, una chaqueta de piel, negra, unos pantalones blancos y zapatos negros, sus facciones eran suaves pero su mirar siniestro, como el de un lobo, tenia los pulgares enganchados en las bolsas delanteras de su pantalón, dio media vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud.

-Los días se ven mejor en color sepia -. Dijo con un acento alemán muy definido -. Como en mi querido país, joven 009.

El joven que lo seguía de cerca pero escondiéndose se sorprendió.

-Hola Albert -. Saludo 009 -. ¿Que te trae por aquí?

-Veo que tu presa aún sigue viva -. Sentencio Albert -. ¿Por qué, Shimamura?

No contestó, ni él mismo entendía por que no pudo matarla, pero ella le daba nostalgia como un viejo y muy agradable recuerdo, como una visita a casa de los abuelos, un cumpleaños o un día con mamá y papá, pero él nunca había vivido, él no tenía ni tuvo familia. Jamás. Miró a Albert con desconcierto y cambio el tema.

-Pensé que estabas en Alemania -. Comentó el joven y concluyó -. Visitando a tu esposa.

-Pasé unos días con ella -. Contestó el alemán -. Pero ayer recibí una llamada de Black Gohst, diciendo que habías fallado en matar a esa chiquilla, y hoy que te vi fallar una vez más.

Apretó los puños tan fuerte que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, se recostó en la pared del callejón y miró al alemán durante unos instantes.

-Debo deducir que has venido a matarla, 004 -. Dijo con frialdad el joven.

-No, todavía no, te daré una oportunidad más -. Dijo en un tono frío y amenazador -. Pero si fallas una vez más será mi presa.

Shimamura arrugó el entrecejo, miró a 004 de una manera por demás amenazante, se cruzó de brazos y pensó que podía hacer, si realmente Black Gohst había decidido remplazarlo no podía hacer nada, pero su trabajo era matar a la chica y lo haría, no importaba si tuviera que enfrentarse a Albert, normalmente él y Albert podían considerarse como amigos, pero ese era su trabajo y él nunca había fallado.

Una suave llovizna comenzó a caer, 009 miró hacia el cielo, el sol estaba tapado por unas nubes de color gris, Albert caminó hasta una desvencijada camioneta, abrió la puerta del conductor, subió a la cabina, giró el seguro del volante y puso en marcha el pesado vehículo, miró a 009 y le dijo.

-Lo ve, joven Shimamura, es casi igual que Alemania, pero debería ser un poco más gris.

Piso el clutch, puso primera, soltó el clutch y aplastó suavemente el acelerador, la camioneta comenzó a moverse y se alejó en una sinfonía de estallidos y repiqueteo de carrocería.

009 sacó unos cigarrillos del pantalón, pero estaban húmedos y se despedazaron en su mano.

-Mierda -. Se quejó 009 -. Bueno, no importa compraré unos de regreso a casa.

Ya en la sala de su casa  se recostó en el sofá, sacó la caja de cigarrillos que compró en la tienda que quedaba enfrente del edificio donde vivía, rompió la envoltura y quitó el papel protector, sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió con un viejo encendedor, inhaló el humo y se impregnó los pulmones con el humo del tabaco.

-¿Sabes? Ése es un mal hábito -. Dijo una voz fría -. Podría costarte la vida.

Shimamura se quedó como una piedra, nunca había hablado con él en persona. pero esa voz no era para nada difícil de olvidar, el corazón le latía muy deprisa, giró la cabeza y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, ahí, frente a él, completamente de negro, se encontraba... Black Gohst.


End file.
